Sun Drop
by rahrah11
Summary: Once upon a time... you know the story of Rapunzel ,but what if Jack Frost was in the picture. read this you will find out. A Jackunzel fairy tail hope ya like it. I am sorry that i am really bad at summaries.


Hey! its rahrah11

This is my first fanfic ever so pleaz be kind. i get writers block from time to time so if you have any ideas i will gladly take any ideas. if you would like to pm me i am on vacation so i am always near a computer of some sort i check email every day so i can try to respond quickly.

disclaimer: k i don't own **Tanngled** or **Rise of the Guardians** do you have to remind me? ):P I do own the story so MINE! ALL MINE!

i am dedicating this to: **puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic** you are the BEST!

now on to the story! (said dramatically!)

* * *

_ Once upon a time when the world was new a drop of the sun fell from the heavens and landed on the ground, blooming into a beautiful flower. Freshly fallen snow had just fell and the spirit in charge had just settled down on the frosted ground. He had been alone for over 304 years and no one had even captured one glimpse of the poor boy. (Used boy twice maybe use another word like youth, or spirit)The boy in blue spotted the drop fall. At first it looked like a yellow and orange mixed raindrop but as he moved closer to it he seen it seep in to the ground and a flower appeared in the spot it fell. This flower was different than a regular flower, the colors looked liked they moved and swirled, but the oddest thing about this flower was that it glowed a light orange glow that called Jack. At that moment he knew that he had to protect this rare flower. The glow resonated in his eyes, latching deep someplace in his inner soul._

* * *

Months had past and Jack Frost had stayed close to the flower. Until the old woman started coming around.

The first time he saw the old woman was when she first hobbled towards the glowing specimen. She crouched down and sang an odd song to it like it could hear her, but that wasn't the oddest thing he saw that night.

It was the fact that after she sang every wrinkle on that hag disappeared in the blink of an eye!

Jack was speechless as one thought ran through his mind, "How did she know where the flower was and how did she do that!" He tried to push her away from the flower but once he laid hands on her he just passed trough her.

He felt so helpless so,so weak like he wasn't powerful at all. He hated the feeling of when he passed trough someone. His stomach always clenches in a way that he hates He feels like a ghost wondering arround with out a need in the world.

His hands trembled at the tought that he could cover the the world in snow in under a month ,but he couldn't help a simple flower.

The old women kept coming and coming back for years and years,and every year Jack grew angrier and angrier with the women of who took advantage of the beautiful blossom. There was a kingdom nereby called Corona. It was more like an island in Jacks eyes. The little kingdom was at war with another kingdom. The worst part about the war was the tiny island was losing. Another bad thing was the Queen was sick very sick and the worst part about being ill was she was in labor. Jack stared at the flower imagining the full power of the little flower."I wonder if could be shared?" Jack wondered if the old women was going to share the flower with the sickened queen.

Of course she was shelfish. Jack hatched an idea to get back at the old women by helping the people in search of the flower to give to the queen for her health. His plan worked and the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

When Jack heard about the news he flew around the village to see the little princess.

He wondered around the castle in search of her room. "Finally," he said to himself as he floated in to the nursery,but something inside the nursery shocked Jack. He couldn't believe that it was the old women that used the flower for herself and no one else was standing inside the baby's room with her parents!

He put his emotions to the side and tried to focus on the baby.

"She is soooo adorable can I hold her?" Jack stood there in disbelief as they willingly gave over there daughter to the person that dictated the presence of their beloved child. "Hopefully this war will end soon ,I don't think that it's safe to keep her here it's to dangerous. So we have..." the queen said in a very disappointed tone as the king finished "So we have decided that we would like you to keep Repunzel until those rebels see the mistake that they made!" the king said.

"Oh of course I will keep little Punzie safe until it's time" she lied trough her teeth "I swear to give her back too, it would be my honor to bring her back to her real parents."


End file.
